House of big time Haven
by JEZEBELL 4EVER
Summary: Will BTR, HOA and percy, Annabeth and Jez save Nina. Will there be a power of 6 Will there be LOVE
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one:**__** school trip **_

_**I don't own any of the stories I use. I thank the writters of a star is born and big time charmed for my inspirsion**_

_**My name is Jezebell Jade Knight and this is my story.**_

_**My friends and I were going back to our old lives whit our real names and surnames'. We were about to board the plane when a girl yelled "Look its BTR and Jez." **_

_**So we are really:**_

_**Kendall Parker**_

_**Logan Rutter**_

_**Carlos Clark**_

_**James Williamson**_

_**Jezebell**__** Jade Wuornos**_

_**LONDON**_

_**Miss. Valentine introduced us to the class.**_

"_**Guys this is Kendall Knight; Logan Rutter ….."**_

_**As she said this a boy with black hair jumped up saying he is Rutter no Logan. Logan just smiled and said nice to see you too.**_

"_**May I go on Fabian?"**_

"_**Yes sorry miss."**_

"_**Carlos Clark is the name and prancing is the game. Jerome are you here bro? "**_

"_**Yeah,bro I'm hear."**_

"_**This is James Williamson and Jezebell Jade Wuornos."**_

"_**I missed you James."**_

"_**Me, too Patricia, me too."**_

_**It's just Kendall and me that didn't have family here. Okay so we were just at school and we heard that we were going on four week field trip starting tomorrow the guys and I freaked out what if some one recognized us.**_

_**That night we started packing and Victor gave his all so famous speech.**_

"_**It's ten O'clock you have 5 minutes precisely to get to bed then I want to hear a pin drop!"**_

_**We all went to bed, but me and the guys **__**went **__** in**__**to**__** the seller and walked into Nina, Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Eddie and Alfie. We bonded that night, but something was off about Nina, m**__**y**__** all to famous voices told me she was not really Nina, but how do I proof it.**_

_**I didn't feel well the next morning. I ate my breakfast and finished packing for the trip and got on the bus. Mister Sweet checked if every one was here we were waiting for miss. Valentine. She arrived and we were off.**_

_**HAVEN**_

_**We stopped at the police station and I asked Mister Sweet why are we stopping here?**_

"_**We must find Nathan Wuornos and Audrey Parker."**_

_**That was the finale straw I needed to get to the bath room. I ran past Nathan and Audrey I heard Kendall yelling to find me when Audrey yelled at him for ignoring her calls. As I came out Nathan tacked me whit a hug the cracking of my ribs echoed threw the room, but I didn't feel any thing. He was just as **__**f**__**reaked out when I just got **__**out of the**__** shower and my ribs was fixed. I asked were Duke was but no one **__**replied**__**.**__** I yelled at them to tell me were Duke is and again no one answered. Just as I got mad thing started flying in Nathan and Audrey **__**direction **__**luckily my boyfriend and brothers stopped me and**__** they**__** whispered they will help me with my magic. I got tears in my eyes because I was not just a witch, but more like a **__** supernatural **__**freak. I knew past was going to haunt me but not this fast. **_

_**THE NIGHT**_

_**As we were walking home my Greek friends were the second thing to haunt me. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson son of Posidon my friends from camp half-blood. I had Greek blood,but I am not a half-blood in fact I had 15% of all Greek gods. They told me my friend Grover smelled half-bloods. I was shocked, but I knew this was true so I agreed to let them test every one even if I got a bad feeling about it. We were at the restaurant when Mister Sweet said he had bad news we can stay long, because the hotel only have room for four and it is 2 room per room. **_

_**"Mister Sweet I am going to stay at Nathan's."**_

_**"Well... Its Audrey's house too."**_

_**"But we have place for ten people."**_

_**"Jez and Kendall chose the people."**_

_**We chose: Logan and Carlos **_

_**Patricia and Eddie**_

_**KT and James (almost forgot)**_

_**Nina and Fabian**_

_**Amber and Alfie **_

_**"Okay so we need place for two more."**_

_**"One pair can stay with Percy and me."**_

_**" Pick your pair."**_

_**"Jerome and Mara."**_

_**"That only leave Joy and Jack"**_

_**We were just enjoying our diner(like I liked cooked meat Kendall made me eat it ) Fabian asked what was taking Nina so long. We heard a scream and hurried out only to see a old looking lady in Nina's clothes.**_

_**"Guys do you see Vera too?"**_

_**Jip every one replied except for Joy. Uhm guys what do you see me holding Percy asked. A pen we all replied. Now what do you see he asked again. A sowrd we replied. Joy said it was still a pen we assumed they can see past the mist. **_

_**THE MORNING**_

_**Puppy Kendall wake me up by barking. I run to see what is going on just to see Casie and the circle they were trying to chast a spell on Kendall when I snaped and send a fire ball in there diction. Kendall shape shifted back and got freaked out looks from my friends and he started yelling at Carlos. He then notice it was me and he knew I was the other chamed one. I told him that I am a full vampier, full werewolf, dark magic witch, fairy,15% all Greek gods , haven trouble and alfa. He was fine whit it all and so were my brothers too I didn't need to hide any more. Mister Sweet said we were going to camp half-blood in New York.**_

_**THE NIGHT **_

_**We traveled by airplane and as we were going to call cabes Kendall got shot and I grabed Logan,James and Carlos and jumped whit Kendall in the biggest cab and got the bullet out and said he must drink a little of my blood to heal and he did. We got to camp and one of my all to famous voices told to keep my wepen close as we walked threw the gate we got in to a fight whit one of the Ares girls an tell Kendall was clamed as he felt to the ground and I went on full fors even if she is my sister in a way. Petrica, Audrey and me were clamed too. In capture the flag Eddie, Mara, Logan and me were clamed as Kendall ran to me whit human blood dripping from his mouth as he and I were claimed by the rest of ouer perants. Amber and James only Aphrodite. Fabian and Nathan was claimed as Poseidon. Carlos, Jerome and Alfie Hermis. We all were claim and Clarisse the girl that killed Kendall kinda was up set we were that strong and we chose the Poseidon caben and not there's. **_

_**THE MORNING**_

_**Kendall and I were late for breakfast and we got wat we wanted and we were looked at in a weard way probably because we were claimed by all the goddes and goddess. We were going to pick our wepons when I sow a gost and freaked out and begged Kendall to came look he were also freaked out because I am sure we were seeing Mirlin the Mirlin.**_


	2. power of 6

Power of 6

We got to the flying ship just to find Leo will not be flying the ship. I Jezebell Jade Wuornos must navigate this ship on land, sea and sky. The oracles prediction said: A LOST SIBLING WILL BE FOUND THUS THE POWER OF SIX WILL BE BACK. THE NEW GROUP WILL BE POWER FULL. THEY WILL FIND THE MISSING GIRL,HELP WILL BE NEEDED.

THE MORNING

Guys who do you think is the lost sibling?

Jez I really don't know.

Yeah let's just get going.

Were do we go first.

Logan,Annabeth,Mara, KT( was also claimed by Athena late last night) and Eddie options!

L: Uh mm don't know

M: Same here

K: Di do

E: ALASKA my powers say Alaska

A: Alaska threw Rome.

Okay but first our back up.

All shouted were they came from except the Anubis kids shouted Egypt and I didn't scream I have mine. First stop The Palmwoods.

THE PALMWOODS

We were home on our way to apartment 2J when Jo(_**Aphrodite**_),Camille(_**Hermis**_) and Lucy(_**Ares **_) were claimed. James and Lucy are dating. Just then a new girl walked by looking a lot like me, but I Don't have a sister or do I? I told them we are staying till we know how she is.

TWO WEEKS LATER

KENDALL!

Jez wat is wrong?

Sy...sy is my... Sister my baby sister.

What?!

Yeah claimed by the same Perants and every thing.

Sooooo we can go before...

He was cut sort by the loud bang on the door.

DOGS OPEN UP NOW!

That happens he said finising his sintensis.

YOU NEED TO RECORED TEN SONGS NOW.

THEY CAN RECORED TWO OR THREE THEN WE NEED TO GO, GOT IT?

You still scear me.

That is the point. What must they sing?

Just musice sounds better whit you.

Okay then what are we waiting for?

Big Time Rush Ft Mann - Music Sounds Better With U

better with you, yeah

i tried to write this down

the words just don't come out

it's hard to say how you feel

been down the longest road

said yes when i meant no

i lost control of the wheel

cause you know that

things get so bad

you've got my back

make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya

no sweeter sound than what i've found

no perfect love could be more perfect than us

oooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

music sounds better with you

baby

it feels right

it feels right

everything's better with you

i used to think that love

was something fools made up

cause all i knew was heartbreak

oh, i couldn't help myself

let this heart go through hell

there's only so much a heart can take

cause you know that

things get so bad

you've got my back

make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya

no sweeter sound than what i've found

no perfect love could be more perfect than us

oooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

music sounds better with you

baby

it feels right

it feels right

everything's better with you

every song

every rhyme

every word

is better with you(music sounds better with you)

every day (every day)

all of the time (all of the time)

every way

music sound better with you

she's my music enhancer

when the music plays she's my dancer

when i'm around her everything's faster

every question i have she's the answer

i'm head over heels

can't explain that this all so real

when i'm around you baby you make me feel like

everything's better with you

oooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

music sounds better with you

baby

it feels right

it feels right

everything's better with you

oooo baby

it feels like

it feels like

music sounds better with you

baby

it feels right

it feels right

everything's better with you

the music sounds better with you

music sounds better with you

Okay so before we go how is your sister?

Logan and the rest this is my sister Zoey Jolia Wuornos.

Where to next?

Egipth!

Wait did we toke same more camper of camp half-blood?

Yeah Piper,Jason,Talia and Clarisse.__


End file.
